The Carnival
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Charmy gets invited to the Carnival from Cream as a friend but Vector and Espio tag along to make friends become more than that. Total CharmyXCream.
1. The Carnival

_**I do not own anything that is in this story.**_

**The Carnival**

Charmy was just buzzing around the Team Chaotix's house. He was just asking Vector and Espio if they would take him to the Carnival that was in this week and Charmy had been able to buy a ticket. But sadly Vector and Espio said that carnivals are for babies but that didn't change Charmy's mind at all but still they wouldn't take him. Charmy decided to go outside just to walk by the Carnival.

Meanwhile, Cream was walking with Vanilla and Cheese showing them the Carnival that was in town. Cream asked if they could go and Vanilla said "Yes, we will go tomorrow, dear." Cream and Cheese leaped for joy.

When Charmy got there he saw Cream standing outside just looking at it with Vanilla and Cheese next to her. Cream said "Hi," and Charmy responded sadly with saying "Hi." Cream noticed Charmy in a bad mood and asked what was wrong and Charmy told her about not going to the Carnival and having a ticket and then Cream asked Vanilla "Can he come with us?" "Sure, as long as you two behave." Then Cream said "Charmy would you like to come with us tomorrow?" Charmy immediately said "Yes!" And then Vanilla said "Okay, we will pick you up tomorrow around 1:00 okay." Charmy nodded and flew home.

When Charmy got home he told Vector and Espio how he was going to the Carnival and then Espio said "Good, we won't have to hear you for a day." But Vector said "Do you think that rabbit likes you, Charmy?" "What we are just friends." "Maybe, or maybe not." Even though Charmy kind of liked Cream he thought she invited him just to be nice. Then Charmy headed towards his room while Vector talked to Espio. Vector said "We should follow him around tomorrow to help him out." "No, Vector," But Vector insisted and soon enough Espio agreed to go along with the plan.

The next day, Charmy was up early since he was excited about the Carnival and was ready for Cream to pick them him up and soon enough Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were in there at the Team Chaotix's house. Vector then wished Charmy good luck and winked at him and once again Charmy said "We are only friends." And Charmy headed on out and hopped in the car and after 15 minutes Vector and Espio hopped in there car and drove off.

With Cream and Charmy they were talking about how much fun they were going to have and then Vanilla said "You kids have fun and when we get there let's pick a spot to meet up later at." Charmy, Cream, and Cheese all nodded.

When Cream and Charmy got there Vanilla said that they should meet at the Merry-Go-Round in an hour and 15 minutes and then Vanilla gave them some spending money and she said "Only spend money if you get hungry or thirsty and after that you can play some games." And then Cream, Charmy and Cheese ran off towards the rides. At first, Charmy said he wanted to go on a giant ride called the Thunder Blast that looked very scary for Cream but Charmy noticed that Cream and Cheese looked afraid and decided not to so he said he wanted to go on some other ride called the Glider.

After that ride they went on some other rides and soon became hungry so they at some food at a near by restaurant. Charmy got a hotdog while Cream got some chicken fingers and Cream shared it with Cheese. While they were eating they discussed what ride they were going on next.

Meanwhile, Espio had turned invisible and was spying on them and then he came back to Vector and told him that they were talking about what ride to go on next. Vector saw next to the restaurant was the tunnel of love and then said to Espio "Go right next to Charmy and whisper to him Tunnel of Love when Cream asks him what ride to go on and then Charmy will say the Tunnel of Love and Cream will just say yes to him and you can see where it ends. So Espio sneaked back and did what Vector had told him what to do and Charmy said "The Tunnel of Love." And Cream said in response "I would love to go on the Tunnel of Love with you, Cheese is pooped out so we should go on a gentle ride. So Charmy and Cream headed over to the Tunnel of Love but before Charmy left he said "Espio, Vector, when I get home I will kill you."

Soon enough they were in the front of the line and got on the ride. On the ride, Cream was holding Cheese in her hands asleep with Charmy tried to keep the topic off of the Tunnel of Love or love at all so he said "Thanks for inviting me, Cream." Anytime, Charmy and thank you for letting me have a good time." And then Cream kissed him on the cheek and Charmy was blushing so much and then he said "Why did you do that?" "Did you not want me to do, that you did invite me on the Tunnel of Love?" "Yes, I did want you to do that but I wasn't suspecting it," and then Charmy covered his mouth trying not to let anything else come out that he didn't want to and soon enough they were out of the Tunnel of Love."

After that they spent the rest of the time on playing games but Vector and Espio were still spying on them. Vector and Espio soon saw them go towards a game called Break a Plate and then before they got there and Vector knocked out the attendant and put on a disguise that neither Charmy nor Cream noticed that it was him and Espio was in the back invisible so when he threw it the plates would break. When Charmy threw the ball the plate broke even though it looked like it didn't miss, but it did but Espio still broke it. Charmy then threw the second ball and hit the missed the plate again but Espio broke it and then Charmy threw the final ball and hit the next plate or so it looked like and then Vector gave Charmy a giant stuff animal and Cream saw that he had won it and congratulated Charmy but Espio then whispered in Charmy's ear again and said "It is for you, Cream." And yet again Charmy fell for the plan and Cream said "Thanks Charmy," but since Charmy had already said it he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Cream. Then Cream kissed Charmy on the cheek again but this time it was in front of Vector and Espio and then Charmy noticed that Vector was the person attending the stand so Charmy said to Cream "Let's go somewhere else." And then grabbed Cream's hand and headed towards another stand.

Then finally it was time to leave but before they left Cream said to Vanilla, can we go on one more ride?" "Okay, just one." "Thanks." Cream said and then Cream said "Mom, will you take Cheese for a second?" and Vanilla said "Sure." Cream than grabbed Charmy's hand and pulled him towards the Thunder Blast ride and when they got to it Charmy said "You don't have to go on this ride Cream." "But you want to and I will feel safer with you." Soon they got on the ride and Cream was holding Charmy's hand to try and stay calm but it didn't look like she was so Charmy said "Cream, it will be alright and it seemed like Cream got calmer.

Soon they were off the ride and with Vanilla again. Vanilla then said "Let's go on the Ferris wheel and then go home. So they got on the Ferris wheel but Vanilla let Cream and Charmy next to each other. Soon they were at the top and then Cream said "Charmy, I had a wonderful time." "I did to, Cream." Charmy said in response and then Charmy and Cream slowly got closer to each other and kissed each other, it was the most wonderful ride they had ever gone on and then they stopped and soon was at the bottom.

When they got to the car they hopped in and headed off towards the Team Chaotix's house and soon was there. Cream and Charmy waved bye to each other and then Charmy headed in. When he got in he saw Vector and Espio were already there and then Charmy said "What were you thinking, I told you we were just friends." And then Vector said "How about now." Charmy ignored what Vector said and went to his room to think about the most amazing day he had.

Meanwhile, Cream was at her house talking to Vanilla about her great day. Vanilla said "It looks like you two like each other." Cream just nodded and headed towards her room and thought about her great day and what might happen next time Cream saw Charmy.

_**Charmy and Cream aren't my favorite couple but I still like them. Review.**_


	2. Sequel

There is in fact a sequel I made; it is called _Charmy in Bed_. Please check it out.


End file.
